


A tutor (And a boyfriend)

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's 4 am I'm delusional, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, i love dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: "Can I kiss you?""What?""Can I please kiss you?"
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016041
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	A tutor (And a boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: "What are you looking at?"

Kentarou doesn't like asking for help.

He avoids this as much as he possibly can. He can do everything on his own, or that's what he wants everyone else to think. Maybe even himself.

So when his sister looked at his notes and said his Japanese was horrible and that he needed a tutor, he ignored her. Though she got more and more persistent as days went on, even somehow getting Oikawa's phone number (something about communication between older sisters) and she told him to find him a tutor. And now his volleyball captain is trying to convince him to let Yahaba tutor him. He sighed for the nth time today.

"No, I don't want to be tutored by that guy."

"Awn, but Kyouken-chan! You should at least be good at your native language!"

"I don't care. And don't call me that."

"Fine then." Oikawa huffs. Kentarou suspects that the reply was not to the comment of him telling him to stop calling him the nickname. Nor was it implying that he'll stop pestering him. 

He continued practicing spiking to distract himself from a certain brunette whose eyes kept flickering his way, for now at least. He doesn't understand why he notices him so much.

When practice ends, he's quite tired, albeit a good tired, one after you've used up most of your energy and you're sure you'll get a good sleep. He stretched, it's getting late. He should get home soon. Not just because it's late, but also because he isn't looking to deal with Oikawa at the moment.

He's right outside the gym when he hears footsteps behind him. He sighs again mentally and picks up his pace. The footsteps get more fast-paced and louder the faster he goes, though. He wants to scream. Why won't Oikawa stop?

"Geez, I'm not going to kill you." Speaks a familiar voice. Though the owner doesn't seem to be the brunette he expected it to be.

"What do you want, Yahaba?"

"Oikawa-san told me to tutor you in Japanese, so I was going to ask you when and where we're doing that."

"You just do everything Oikawa tells you to do, don't you? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"You act as if you don't have a crush on Iwaizumi-san and only challenges him to arm wrestling because you get to hold his hand." Yahaba smugly replies.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Ah, I love always being the winner." 

Kentarou doesn't mention the fact that he knows the extra setting practice Yahaba asks from Oikawa is just an excuse to spend time with him. And the fact that he doesn't like Iwaizumi anymore. But he lets the other win anyway for some reason.

"But seriously, my place or yours? Does every Saturday sound good to you?" 

"What made you think I would accept you as my tutor?"

"The sad excuse of notes for Japanese in your book." Yahaba smiled sweetly at him, his expression the exact opposite of his words.

Kentarou scowled, giving up. "My place. Saturday is fine." 

Yahaba clapped his hands, still smiling. "Great! I'll only do that on one condition."

"What?"

"Extra practice. I need to get the hang of setting properly to our future ace." 

"Fine." Really, 

"Perfect. Also give me your phone."

"Why the fuck?"

"I just need your number to contact you! Just fill in your number here." The setter replies, handing him the phone. He has no choice but to give him his phone too. 

"Awn, a puppy chain! That's so cute." Yahaba giggles. 𝘎𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴. 

"Shut up." 'Cute' echoes in his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll text you on Saturday, don't forget~" 

He realizes then that he could have just refused. But really, how can he when it's Yahaba? Wait no, what did he just think?

When Saturday arrives, he forgets that he ever shared that conversation with Yahaba. He only remembers when 'The prettiest setter ✨' (Did Yahaba name himself that?) texts him.

[The prettiest setter ✨]

>> hey  
>> does 1 pm sound good to u?

<< sure, whatever

And that was that. No, he didn't try to straighten his shirt. No, he also didn’t rush to do his eyeliner. Neither of those things happened. Absolutely not.

He sat on his bed, hand running through the fur of Poki; his Golden Retriever as he waited for the clock to strike 1 pm. It was currently 12:13 pm. He decides he'll just play with his dog until he hears a bell.

His older sister is currently at work. Which he's glad for, knowing she'll be unbelievably smug if she realized her efforts paid off.

He was mindlessly scratching Poki's belly when the doorbell rang. He gets up, puts on a scowl, and may or may not practically sprint to the front door. 

Yahaba waves at him when he swings open the door, smiling. This is going to be a long couple of hours.

Poki runs to the guest; because she's a Golden Retriever, and climbs onto Yahaba. Yahaba laughs at the energetic dog and ruffles the fur on her head. Kyoutani feels himself swooning at the sound and the sight.

"Thank you for welcoming me! Unlike your grumpy owner." Laughs Yahaba, now scratching Poki's head.

"That's Poki. And 'm not grumpy." Kentarou says.

"That's such a cute name! Didn't know 'cute' was in you. And yes you are quite grumpy." 

"Shut up." Kentarou growls.

"No, I will not. Where are we studying?"

"My room. Follow me." Yahaba nods.

They sit down in his room, Poki behind Yahaba. Why does his dog like him so much? Whatever, he'll just ignore his heart and Yahaba's goddamn laugh.

"Your English handwriting is so good. Why does your Japanese look like this?"

"Fuck if I know." Kentarou huffs out. Yahaba just chuckles.

"We'll see an improvement soon. I hope."

He hopes not. He finds himself enjoying the time spent with the taller. Maybe he's he staring, he's not, but Yahaba has 𝘥𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴 and silver strands in his hair and just oh dear god-

"What are you looking at?"

"I don't know why you seem to glow, unlike the others." 

Ah fuck. He really just said that.

Yahaba's eyes widen for a few seconds before he breaks out into a wide grin.

"Do you 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 me, Kyoutani?" Kentarou looks the other way. Yahaba scoots closer to him and oh god oh god-

"Kyoutani."

"No."

"You're bright red!" And Yahaba scoots even closer.

"No, I'm not."

And then he's pinned down on the floor, Yahaba looming over him. He feels déjà vu.

"Kentarou. Do you like me?" Yahaba says, staring straight into his eyes. Kentarou gulps.

He doesn't answer. Because frankly, he doesn't know either.

"Please answer?" Yahaba pouts.

"I... I don't know.."

"Do you really not know?"

"I don't know. You're just really fucking pretty and I can't stop looking at you and-"

"Oh my god, you're the cutest thing ever." Yahaba laughs.

"Fuck you."

"My my, take me out to dinner first."

Kentarou flushes even harder.

"Can I kiss you?" Yahaba asks, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Can I please kiss you?" Kentarou just pulls him down to meet their lips.

They stay kissing for the next few seconds before Poki starts pawing at Yahaba's arm and Yahaba starts laughing and playing with her instead. Leaving Kentarou to drown in the realization of what just happened.

"Hey, Kyoutani?"

"What?"

"We don't need to just study for today, you know?"

Kentarou covers his face with his hand because his face is probably so red and it's embarrassing.

"You really are cute. Your ears are red, too."

"'m not cute."

"You are."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SO LATE AHDBWUH but hey it's still the 15th somewhere
> 
> Twitter: @Rxbycocoa


End file.
